


【带土水仙】头破血流也要到达之处

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 六道土*上忍土，车车，没什么逻辑！人外描写有，很多私设（主要是六道土的生殖系统）
Relationships: Uchiha Obito(rikudo)&Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 2





	【带土水仙】头破血流也要到达之处

一时半刻驱散不了浑身酸软，带土带着疲累睁眼，弥漫的淡淡石楠花味让他头昏，客观来说味道散发的源头都是自己——宇智波带土。醒了就是呛人精液味的房间好像成了标配，再加上火辣辣的左脸，那家伙绝对用了十成十的力，认识到这并不稀奇，上次右臂溶断般滑落的场景好像就在眼前。大口喘着稍微回复让他能舒服一点。他想不通怎么会摊上这样的鬼事，三个月前还享受着顺风顺水的可爱人生，怎么会有天降自己的恐怖事故，怎么会有喜欢操男人屁股的男人，他不明白，当主角是自己时这问题对带土来说就尤为难解。  
现在是后半夜……月光抖落在床单，蝉吱呀呀的唱了，此时才开始有风穿过纱窗卷进新鲜空气来。被褥吸收潮气贴着带土的腿，接触空气的那部分皮肤倒干爽，带土翻身面对半遮的帘布，刚叫月光照进眼底来。翻来覆去的睡不成，他想吃点东西，能刺激他的东西，蜜饯不错可是家里已经没了。缺了一半的味蕾不能尝到完整的味道，刚开始意识到这一点时带土对卡卡西和琳抱怨了不知几天，后来逐渐形成了用过量的食物填补浓厚滋味的习惯，柱间细胞充斥半身的好处当然是不必饮食，可带土热衷于满足口腹之欲。  
准备爬起身来下床找点酒喝时带土腿发了软，骨头过电一样，控制不住痉挛让他只能酸涩的半站，维持类似于蹲马步的状态只会发虚汗，咬着牙定立住也肉眼可见肌肉颤动。缓慢得半步半步挪到客厅时带土在月光里看到阳台上有奇怪的东西。  
忍着全身的疼，带土更缓慢得试图靠近着那个“东西”——或许从形状看来可以称之为“人”，这是一番观察思考之后的最佳结果——可不要再是另一个宇智波带土，只有这种想法的上忍带土绝对是这辈子他最聪明的时刻。是青白色的鳞片皮肤、浅色头发的人，待他回过头来，血红的右眼和玄色的轮回左瞳，这样的认知几乎叫带土昏过去！而现实里的自己一句话也说不出，感知到一股窒息的气场让他汗毛倒竖，“这个人强大到恐怖”的呼声在脑内甚至超过了“这是宇智波带土”，顾不得头皮发麻，或许是送死，但他已经准备好结印。  
对方没有察觉到黑头发的带土的敌意，他回过头来看了看带土，起身时身体后悬浮的求道玉向着上忍带土漂浮过去。这样的举动让黑发男人脑内警铃大作，开神威只是一刹，但是要冷静下来，另一个自己透露平行世界的人不能杀死自己……话是这么说的，这个全身好像蛇一样的带土看起来可绝非善类阿。头顶长着奇怪的角、从胸口异化出宽大的片裙状角质、青色皮肤，不像人类又类似人类的外貌，应该联系卡卡西，不，还是该紧急报告水门老师。思索这些时对面的带土已经站起来了，变形的黑色球体沉下去没了动作转而贴附到地板上，而它的主人只是没有声音的矗立在越来越明的月光里，转身时那奇怪的裙裾似的下摆轻微的摆动着。  
“带土……？”上忍开始试探起对面，肾上腺素飙升导致的冷汗从不常裸露的额头一路滑落到脸颊。用仅剩的眼睛盯住对面，他小幅度弓起身体，右臂带动收拢的手缓慢摸上暗藏的苦无。能拖延多久呢，只要撑到活到明天早上就好……放弃救援是发觉屋子已经被封印的一瞬间。  
“带……土…？”那青白皮肤覆盖的脸上没什么表情变化，只有一双眼睛睁大一点罢了。他开始环视黑暗的房间，游离着离开带土的眼神又重新聚焦到他身上。直到现在没有攻击动作的认知让他没有顾忌的缓慢漂浮着靠近带土，下一秒带土被那融与地面的黑色体包裹住时甚至都没有反应的时间——自从紫袍带土遏制过万无一失的虚化后带土就没放下心过。  
像被融在一起的绳子缠住，带土绷紧了全身的肌肉，挣扎着对抗黑影实体让他糠筛似的颤抖斜跪在地上，无暇顾及越靠越近的那个家伙。他现在勉强还有点力气战斗，但是似乎没有那样的必要了，捕获猎物一样的情景，进入了陷阱的兔子，琳、卡卡西、水门老师、玖辛奈师母、村子……认命得闭眼紧皱眉头，漫长寂静的等待只听到喘息声，除了带土凌乱的喘息还有均匀的呼吸，是另一个带土的呼吸。他俯下身体微微的皱起眉来，用那大大的眼睛盯着带土。客厅比阳台暗许多，带土睁开眼睛，那跪着的姿势迫使他只能看到对面“带土”惨白的脚踝，于是他抬起头，果不其然对上“带土”的视线，颤抖丝毫没停下，带土张开嘴大口呼吸起来，威压的感觉骇到人没办法移开视线，刚刚还算安全的距离现在完全被打破，计划全完了，带土宕机也不过是一瞬间罢了。他流出眼泪来，那压不住的喘息混合哭腔变成奇怪的气音，动弹不了的手足痉挛着却又死命抑制颤抖。  
全身白发带土不明白发生了什么，他只是看着对面的人，他却好像非常难受一样，怕他跑掉抓到他在自己看来不是什么大事。白发的带土不知道怎么让对面的人不抖或者不哭，出于本能他伸出手抚摩跪着的人的后背，这样大概会让他觉得舒服。可那抚摸让带土更剧烈的咳嗽起来，其实那只是从小爱哭的后遗症，这些白发的带土哪里知道呢。他收手蹲下又盯着带土看起来，在他的眼里闭着眼睛的那个人眼角和嘴角都流出来液体，身体明显呈现出痛苦的状态。白发的带土没有太多的记忆，至今唯一听到的语言也只有对面的人吐露的“obito”，复述音节不难，只是第一次发出声音总不会太顺利。  
感知查克拉对十尾人柱力非常容易，奇妙地近距离感受到熟悉的查克拉属性让他恍惚了一下，查克拉共鸣带动身体里什么躁动起来。带土咳完完全伏跪在地上，放弃对黑色求道玉束缚的抵抗。再收缩肌肉会撕裂拉伤，上忍只能抬眼瞪着“自己”半张着嘴微微的呼气，无时无刻想找机会发动神威正在耗费查克拉，顾不得那么多了……汗几乎浸透贴身的衣服，带土脑子里只有“要死在这里了”，可他还没和琳表白阿！  
白发带土又伸出右手，眼神在带土身上流转最后落到裸露的胳臂上，犹豫着再次搭上皮肤，低位心里大叫不好，瞬间几近半数的查克拉被抽走不是闹着玩的儿戏，虚脱感传遍动弹不得的全身，此时没有求道玉支撑他就会直接倒在地上。  
“带土……”这种情景底下听到自己的声音叫自己的名字实在古怪，但带土已经没有气力管了，眼前白茫茫甚至让他误会这是不是极乐之地，耳边的声音是不是上天看他单恋太痛苦才叫和琳一样长相的天使来超度他——“唔呃……哈啊额……”只能缓缓又痛苦地闭眼，全身重量沉重地倚靠到求道玉上。白发带土没料到对面的反应，吸取部分查克拉就撑不住昏迷让他疑惑……也不得不承认这查克拉让他躁动的更明显。  
查克拉连接了部分记忆，那半数的查克拉里混杂着清晰地喊“琳”和“卡卡西”的声音，更清晰的是“带土”，似乎是很多人的声音，和对面的人发音一模一样。模糊残缺的记忆没让白发带土回忆起什么，只让他像玉石般冰凉的周身开始升起内里的烦热，带动深呼吸才能缓解。收起求道玉时上忍的身体瘫软下去，本就汗透的皮肤又潮又热，白发带土在他腋下虚虚搂一把，顾不上对面几乎完全倒下去，查克拉相连又立时冲击起白发带土的身体，区区一人的查克拉量不足挂齿，可这个人的查克拉和自己的查克拉反应到让他失神，他不明白是为什么他冲动的想吸收全部查克拉，于是他本能去摸倒在地板上的带土。紧咬牙关昏迷过去，眉头皱出川字，汗津津的脸上明显有黑眼圈，侧躺在地上一动不动的带土看起来就没什么活力，可以说像是严重疲劳过度，“带土……”词汇量只有这一个词促使白发带土一边抚摩地上的人的胸腹一边无意识轻轻叫着他的名字，“带土…”  
白发带土干脆分开腿坐到地板上，把带土放在怀里，肢体触摸让他太重的呼吸有增无减，想让带土清醒过来而传输的查克拉也被扰动，带土火烧似的身体像是把热量传给背后的人。查克拉进入躯体却没反应，背后的带土手摸上身前人的脸想看看他有没有好点，只觉得沾了一手涎水汗水和泪，有些黏手，于是在铺展到地上青色裙摆般的身体上抹掉。白发带土上半身贴近对方时无限的扩大那种麻麻的快乐感，从对方身体传递的热度刺激着他的感官，热，下身也热，从开始靠近接触就舒服的要命。  
他摸上带土骨节分明的手，手背突出的静脉像什么暗示，总是带着手套让手部没有机会接触阳光，拿着对方的小臂舔舐手指时他像幼儿似的吮吸指间关节，亲密的动作让他自己战栗，轻轻的咬手腕上明显的骨凸起，对此没有反应的昏睡的人像毒，叫人上瘾。微弱的查克拉流动就在湿漉漉的指尖颤动着传输，查克拉释放者另一只手搭上带土的胸口，心跳规律的律动着，过高的体温隔着衣服透出来，放松的胸肌弹性十足。  
“呃阿……”乳首被无意蹭到时带土歪了歪脑袋，皱眉呻吟了一声，始作俑者还以为他醒了，他根本不觉得自己在干什么不好的事，于是他摩擦起那一点。前半夜给另一个人折磨到红肿的乳晕被衣服磨蹭刺激起带土，肌肉记忆不骗人，他呼吸急促起来，昏沉的梦里又浮现出那个和自己一模一样的脸的家伙，数月来的羞耻经历像又经历一遍——体液交换，在挚友家里吞掉“带土”的精液，在一墙之隔就是挚友和暗恋对象的隔间里和“带土”苟合——那吞噬他的耻感让他咬紧牙关，那句“卡卡西和琳可会听见”教他不出一点声音挺着身体射精，可止不住决堤的沉默的汹涌眼泪。此时扰动着带土的那个人巧合的是“带土”又不是“带土”，像梦魇般无法清醒睁开眼睛只能宥着他让他迷蒙地摇头，下身也开始渐渐抬头。  
白发带土的手从带土胸腹缓缓向下滑，他隐约察觉到带土身体里查克拉的紊乱，伴随着带土叹息般的细碎喉声，隔着裤子摸到茎身时达到巅峰。“这里反应好大，”白发带土这么想着，手上下动起来，隔着布料的动作过分刺激头部，片刻就全勃起来，在重复的摩擦里跳动着弄湿了裤子。不均匀的呼吸洒在带土脸庞，契合的查克拉现在不止催动他手上的动作，更驱动着更原始的欲望，没有想法只顺从本能的移开手向后摸。带土身上好闻…带土身体真热…带土…  
白发带土一边蹭带土的脑袋一边试图找他的生殖穴，手指反复试探后确认了只有一个洞的事实。感觉“应该是这”时白发带土心脏咚咚跳着，耳廓不自觉染上深深的绯红，他隐约觉得这样做就能生小孩了，把有点涨痛的阴茎放进去……舔了舔带土的耳朵，他用手撑起带土的身体。昏迷的人非常重，没有自我意识的支撑，好像没有骨头一样又沉重又难以立起，偏偏带土被往上提时又开始难受的哼哼—他被套弄好一阵子却一次也没射出来。  
十尾人柱力的生殖器酷似蛇类，未勃起时纳在生殖腔，外观平坦好像人类雌性，勃起时露出两个阴茎，而此时十尾带土正尝试把其中一个放进带土的“生殖腔”——沾满前列腺液的滑溜溜的光滑柱身根本连头部都进不去！卡住很难受，肿胀疼痛到嘶嘶吸气，逼得头皮发麻，呼吸更不平稳地洒在带土背上，想快点进去和胀疼的冲动交织起来快催下白发带土的眼泪来了。沉睡的带土却突然缓慢动了动脑袋。  
“嘶——额…哈啊……”搞不清楚发生什么事，他的身体还是酸又麻，他的下身好像刚经历过性事一样，同时才发觉身体后靠着的不是墙壁，“你干什么？！……”不巧的是挣扎没什么用处，身后的带土好像慌了神，又一次用求道玉封住带土的手脚，清醒过来后肌肉紧张收缩，却用尽力气也挣脱不开。求道玉稍微分开带土的双腿，囿于半褪的裤子没办法大幅度打开，白发带土保持着姿势向上顶让性器往里滑，双手托着带土的腿向下放。感谢另一个紫袍带土的开发，带土的身体熟稔于别扭的交媾，可和陌生人第一次见面的接触就是这样让带土又羞耻又尴尬，后面抵着阴茎的触感让他脸红起来。“放开我…！放开！宇智波带土！嗯啊…拿开！”腰身的剧烈晃动反而有利于那东西进入，然而确定了身后的人一意孤行，带土就忍住喉咙里的喊叫不声不响的吃进黏滑的柱身，凶恶的长度超过带土的想象，性器形状都和人类不同，清晰的感受又让带土羞耻起来，可这时候那家伙竟然亲吻起他的脖子和耳后，舔舐般的亲吻又腻又湿，水声在耳边让带土打颤，突如其来的变数下他拿捏不准身后人的脾性，或许他下一秒就会被杀也说不定。  
超出人类尺寸的性器在身体里缓慢进出，还好它滑溜溜的，带土可不想假设“否则”。这个新出现的带土很温和，至少现在是这样的，比另一个可怕又可恶的带土好得多，那个家伙交媾时绝不会喘着粗气舔带土的脸。  
带土明显能感觉到身体里的性器在变长，那真的不能让他放心，即使有柱间细胞，他的身体也不能在被贯穿的情况下完好无损，他的肚皮在抽插时被顶出形状，轻而易举联想到交配孕育的想法迫使带土喘息，在他眼里交媾算不上做爱，和没感情的人一起时更加如此。如果做爱…他一定是和琳……那想法实在太出格了，对琳怎么能这么想？和琳不小心碰到胳膊已经是极限了！想到这，带土不自知的呻吟起来。白发带土还以为带土不再挣扎反抗的动作是默许这一切、呻吟是感觉舒服的表现，他笨拙的向带土耳边呼气，性快感在冷冷的皮肤下暗流涌动，他紧紧盯着带土小腹上不时出现的突起，随着进入深度变化而变化的样子是色情的视觉刺激。  
缓慢的动作里带土一次一次被抬起又下落，时不时的细碎呻吟被即将来临的破晓放大，撑到完成这件事也好像任务一样消磨带土的精神，但那并不是什么难以忍受的痛苦，毕竟这个带土柔和多了。安全脱身之后立马向老师报告出现了这种危险的存在，对琳和卡卡西该怎么开口说这种事呢……就当带土这么想着的时候他才注意到原来不仅长度形状和人类不一样，这个仿佛人外的生物还有另一个阴茎。与此同时身后的带土停下了动作，解除求道玉后突然的把带土紧紧搂进怀里重重的呼吸起来，交合处保持着进入最深，他在带土耳边颤抖声音轻轻的叫着他的名字：“带土……”听见那种亲密的好像情侣叫法带土心跳漏了一拍，他知道身后的人快射了，那不算什么，他不理解那种肉麻的叫法是怎么回事，至少昏迷之前身后的带土都表现的好像没有人类常识的动物似的，耳边断续的声音又让他有些羞耻和难堪，他又不是和爱人第一次上床！带土甚至连喜欢的人都不敢表白！  
正如带土预料，这异于人类的家伙的射精过程十分漫长，战栗的身体和黏糊糊的断续语气与温暖的精液简直是相反的两级……带土才注意不到自己的耳廓都变红了，他只感觉到肚子里有热热的暖流。他想起那另一个可恶的宇智波带土对他的恶毒评价：“可悲的童贞处男”，用来形容身后的“非人类”带土再合适不过了。  
射精完之后等待着性器收缩回去时那紧紧的拥抱也没有松开。总是抱着干嘛呢？刚才解释成生理冲动也未尝不可，现在已经交媾完成了吧……带土又有点羞耻又疑惑。白发带土平复呼吸，他做完了，现在在他的心里他和带土已经是伴侣了。等到性器恢复原样，酸涩的身体不足以支撑带土站起来，试图站起来出门报告火影时好像散架似的，他现在累的快死了，但是他不能不去告诉水门，最好能带着这个不速之客，否则这家伙强大的力量一定会轻易杀死卡卡西、琳还有村子里的人……  
（后边还有好多可以写，但是我实在没精力，以后说不定会补全所有情节！我希望能塑造出一个振金直男上忍土和比较可爱像狗狗的六道土，不知道有没有让读者们get到呢……本来还想在这个小短篇里写写六道土和上忍土互换01的情节，但是后来放弃了，因为六道土是猛1！整个的故事里还有原作四战土，他是那种非常疯批的男人，我也不太能好好表达出自己脑内的想法，很多关于四战土和上忍土的短簧色段子都在这个微/博：谁也不是的紫衣男人，如果感兴趣也可以看看，非常烂就是了。感谢观看！）


End file.
